The Family Feud
Aunt and Nephew meet The Martinez Family was happily eating their regular dinner when out of nowhere Ray, Aki, and Ryu had felt a strange and powerful spiritual pressure. So the three got up and ran outside as they saw a guy standing outside their front yard glaring at them mostly at Aki "Are you Aki Katsu?!" The guy said growling. "Depends, who are you?" Aki said wondering. Suddenly out of nowhere the guy shunpo's right towards Aki with intentions of killing her. Ray was able to stop him and toss him back,"HEY! Why are you attacking my wife?!" Ray growled at him becoming more protective of his mate. "To see if all of the stories about her are true, I will truly know who is stronger you or My father." The guy said growling at her. "And who exactly is your father?" Aki asked. "Ichirou Kastu, I am his son Akio Katsu!." Akio yelled proudly. Aki's aura suddenly turned from bright to pitch black at the mention of that name,"You mean that monster had a son?" Aki said coldly. Akio went mad and went in for a powerful strike but this time it was Ryu who blocked his mother,"Look i don't know what's going on but you will not touch my mom if you want to fight someone then I'm your guy." Ryu said glaring at him. "Fine then shrimp." Akio said as he grabbed Ryu and shunpo'd out of the city with Aki and Ray following them as they all landed on a trench. Akio smiled as he streached and smiled at Ryu. While Ryu drew out his sword glaring at him. As the wind blew both went towards each other slashing at each other trying to feel each other out before they would start getting serious. "Not bad, i must admit even for a guy with Hierro skin that's pretty tough." Ryu said as he backed away and looked at him. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA, oh kid you have much to learn for starters I'm no regular Soul-Reaper in fact haven't you even tryed and guess where my Zanpakuto is?" Akio laughed as Ryu suddenly realized he didn't have one. "But that means...." "It means that my Zanpakuto fused with me!." Akio laughed. "But how is that possible, the last time someone fused with their Zanpaktuo they were sealed forever." Aki said gasping at what she had heared. "It is possible but i've never heard of a child who has done it before." Ray said looking at the battle. "You have to be lying, there's no way that's possible." Ryu said glaring at him. "Alright I'll show you my Shikai form then, Burn Fireblaze Honoo Hikigane!!!" Akio summoned a circle with a dragon face in the center which appeared on the bottom of his feet causing fire to emerge over his entire body. Ryu was shocked at how they did not what was happening but he wasn't about to be beaten by a jerk,"Two can play, Help Omega Satsujinsha!!!" Ryu's sword split into two as he glared at Akio. "Haha, alright then let's get started." Akio said as he shunpo'd towards Ryu and tried to punch him, Ryu then countered with a slash at his fist which they both tried pushing each other back. "Bakuha Yakedo!!!" Akio summoned flames that punched Ryu straight into the wall of the trench. Suddenly A black flame appeared and knocked Akio back into another wall. "You're not the only one with flame attacks." Ryu said as he appeared with his body burned and his shirt destroyed. "Intresting, let's see what's hotter My flames or Your's." Akio said as he blasted more flames at Ryu. Ryu countered with his black flames as he then shunpo'd and slashed down on Akio's skin which actually caused a cut. Akio responded with a punch on Ryu which caused scratches on his cheek and a good slam into the ground which made Ryu cough up blood. Ryu focused his energy into his legs and shunpo'd right towards Akio and kicked him hard slamming him into a wall. Akio got up and noticed the blood dripping from his mouth,"I'm impressed, not many have been able to make me bleed." Akio said looking at Ryu. "There's a first for everything Akio." Ryu said glaring at him. Akio laughed as he summoned the circle once more this time on the ground under him, his cheeks then expanded as they grew bigger as he took in a deep breath,"Nenshou Iki!!!!" He then blew fire from his mouth like a dragon straight out to Ryu. Ryu quickly released the armor on his arm and created his Kin Baria 'which was able to stop the flames all but a moment before the barrier disappeared. Akio took advantege of the situation and did another one but this time concentrated the energy into his fists and blasted Ryu close range into his stomach slamming him to the wall breaking it. Akio walked towards the rubble and glared then turned his attention on Aki who was looking at him with a look of amusement. Suddenly Akio felt spiritual pressure raining down like a heavy waterfall, then from the rubble appeared Ryu with his hollow mask on. "You're.... a Visored?" Akio said suprised. "'Yep and now let's finish this Fire against Fire" Ryu said channeling all of his remaining energy and summoning his Kuroi Honoo Kuchikukan. "Haha, fine then I'm game." Akio said raising his spirit energy to his maximum and summoning up his Bakuha Yakedo for one final assult. "Well looks like this is it." Ray said looking but then felt Aki's aura calming down as she sighed and looked at Akio. "You alright?". "It's just...... he's the complete opposite of Ichirou, hard headed, stuborn, always wanting to get his mark." Aki said. "Reminds me of you." Ray said smiling as he put his arm around her bringing her closer to him. Both of them were facing each other with a glare unlike no other, when one leaf fell to the ground they both ran towards each other as they slashed at each other causing an explosion with fire colliding with black fire. As the explosion stopped, Ray and Aki both saw that the Ryu and Akio were both knocked out Ray laughed as he picked up Ryu while Aki picked up Akio. "Well these two are going to be a handful." Ray said laughing as he and Aki both shunpo'd home.